Starfire
Starfire aka Koriandr is the love interest of Robin/Nightwing from the comic book series, Teen Titans. Biography Koriandr is super strong, even stronger than Cyborg. All her abilities are powered by positive emotions, for example, her abilitiy to fly is to think of something happy, similar to Peter Pan, and her starbolt energy is powered by righteous fury. Starfire is a Tamaranean, an alien from the planet Tamaran and the younger princess of the planet and became its official ruler after she defeated her evil older sister, Blackfire. She then put her nanny on the throne and called Earth her real home. Animated Series Robin and Starfire have their first "kiss" in the season 5 episode, Go!, which explains the origins of the Teen Titans. This "kiss" however was her ability to obtain the ability to speak english. Robin and Starfire have their true and only kiss in the movie, Trouble in Tokyo, making them an official couple. Teen Titans Go! animated series Starfire, like the rest of the heroes appear in the animated Teen Titans Go! ''animated series. Like in the 2003 animated series, Starfire is still trying to get accustomed to Earth and even asked Trigon for the ability to speak like an Earth girl. In this version, Robin is shown to have a major crush on her, making paper fortune tellers (which made Beast Boy think he was gonna marry her) and go crazy. This crush makes him lose focus as a hero as he once kidnapped Speedy who asked Starfire out and tried sabataging the date and also considering building a city pool over a senior center as he wanted to see Starfire in a bikini. However, this incarnation, while friendly, has a very bad temper, and if she gets mad, her friends may suffer her wrath, as seen in the episode ''La Larva de Amor ''and ''The Date where she also showed her bad temper at Robin for ruining her date. Although she does have feelings for Robin in this incarnation. Romances image.jpg|Here is when they ended Dick Grayson Starfire and Dick had a passionate romance during their time in the Teen Titans. The two were almost married, but after having their wedding day ruined, they realised that they weren't meant for each other. The two stay friends, but it is hinted that there may be more between them.Also when Starfire ask him if he truly loved her as forever love her he said no.That's when they ended.Even though starfire still love's him he sadly moved on with diffrent and lots of women. Jason Todd and Roy Harper At the start of the New 52, Starfire is shown teaming up with Jason and Roy in a group called The Outlaws. She has since moved on from Dick and frequently has sexual encounters with her two teammates. Starfire doesn't seem to think much of this, though there are hints that Roy and Jason might care for her as more then a partner but refuse to step over that line. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:Princess Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest Category:Romantic False Lead Category:DC Love Interests Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Flight